Don't Forget About Us
by lxShortyxl
Summary: Namine and Kairi faced a big adventure last time. What if Namine finds Roxas again. But the twist is, he already has a girlfriend, her room mate! [Sequel To 'What Counts Inside, Not Out'] -ON INDEFINITE HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**D**on't **F**orget **A**bout **U**s

Authors Note:

Yay! Another story! Haha, actually this is the sequel to my other story, What Counts Inside, Not out. I suggest you read that story first. Okay, I want this story to be popular okay? I know my other story was a hit, but I expect this story to have more chapters for more reviews okay? Remember torture time. I was nice before; with the 145 reviews, NOT xDDD. I was very happy and surprised I had almost 145 reviews already! xD. I know, I'm only 12 so be very patient with my okay? This story will be fun, and sometimes occasionally, I will have many of my reviewers on my other stories in my story as a character. Well, time for the story!

Summary- Do you remember the last journey Kairi and Namine faced? Well, this story is focused on Namine. Sure, she and Kairi are still friends in the story. Do you remember the promise Roxas said to her? When they see each other again, everything goes smoothly, and Namine is convinced that she and Roxas would share the same love they had faced two years ago. Too bad Roxas admits that a year after he left Namine, he had found another girl, Rayna. Namine is heartbroken, and still tries to win Roxas's love. Why is it that Rayna is so perfect? She is smart, pretty, and has charms that make Roxas sweat. How come, every time Roxas would leave the room, Rayna would abuse Namine?

Oh, and one more thing! Namine's point of view again! xDDD

**xxx**

**I **sighed, as I reached my destination. Destiny University, the number one college in the whole islands. Kairi would join me, but she would arrive a week later, since she was still in a cruise and shopping over at places like Paris and Africa, all with her cousin Rinoa. I picked up my luggage from my new car, and looked around. Everything was huge, and I didn't know how I could possibly live in this place for a while. Well, I grinned, and more than anything had I hoped to see Roxas again. Oh, who am I kidding? I had always been waiting, for two years actually. I still had that diamond ring he gave me, and I would always imagine looking at his face. Everything changed in two years, way too much. I remember the depression I faced when Roxas moved away. He lived way across from Destiny Islands; the chance of him coming back here for me was 0.

After the dance that day, that dance I will always remember, we made new friends. Olette and Selphie had turned to us, and asked for forgiveness, and of course, we could never disagree on friendship. So we all got along. Another good thing was, Riku and Seifer suddenly lost interest in Kairi and I, after we walked out from them in the dance. Sure they would cuss us out sometimes, but at least we weren't dating them like last time...right?

I was now 18, and I had graduated from Destiny High, last spring. Now it was fall, and it was still hot out in the islands. I remember the party I had, everyone smiling and congratulating me. I only wished it was my special someone. Roxas. I smiled; I finally would forget him while I was trying to work to get my scholarship for being an artist. It seems weird when all an artist needs to learn what they need to draw. My luggage was heavy, and I struggled to get inside the building and get my scheduled dorm.

After a long and boring wait in line for the dorm, I finally learned my dorm. It was room J48, whatever that was. I learned it was the highest floor, and the view was breathtaking. I only heard the view was great, I never really had evidence it was that great. I struggled through the flights of steps, and my arms were slowly breaking. What did I pack in my luggage again? I blew a blonde strand from my face. If Kairi were here, things would be easier.

I looked at the floor and walked, and stared at the diamond ring resting on my left palm. I thought about Roxas again, and it seemed that my mind was in a different world again. I sighed, but then bumped into a wall, only it wasn't a wall. Do walls catch your arm before you collapse to the floor? I suddenly realized a male about my age was still clinging on to my arm.

"Thanks" I simply said, as I got up and looked at the guy. He was tall, had blonde hair, and was **really** cute. The guy chuckled, and it seemed like I was familiar with it. Only one guy I knew could laugh like that. "Roxas?" I asked as I studied him more.

The gentleman in front of me looked confused, "Namine?..." He asked me, and I skipped a beat.

I grinned wide, "Yup!"

The blonde smiled and reached for a hug, which I took of course. "Yay! You didn't break your promise! But did you see anyone else but me?" I said raising an eyebrow. Roxas looked surprised.

"O-O-Of course not" He stammered. This seemed obvious, but I didn't care. Roxas was Roxas

"Hm...I never knew you were coming all the way from Traverse Town just to this collage" I said, confused. Roxas only smiled. He was hiding something big, and I was going to find out.

"I really, **really** missed you" I said happily, as I gave a last big hug. Roxas only stepped back. "I miss you too, Nam." I only frowned. Roxas was acting funny, was he avoiding me? "What's wrong, Roxas?" I asked him, scowling and tapping my foot to the floor. I raised an eyebrow for an answer, yet Roxas kept his mouth closed. "Well?" I asked, getting more impatient.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it tight. "I gotta go Nam, great to see you. I'll see you around." He hugged me one more time and walked away. I scowled, "Roxas looks absolutely gorgeous, but he changed." I sighed as I picked up my luggage and continued to walk to my room. I had pictured a romantic meeting, if we were to meet. I was just disappointed to see him act funny.

I finally reached my dorm, in relief. My arms were breaking apart, and my legs were shaking from excitement. Roxas! I laughed at myself and got my key out. I opened the dorm door and when I saw my own room I squealed in delight. I noticed my roommate had been here, since her things were put away orderly, and a note was placed in my bed. I looked at the window and I sighed. "I should have come earlier so I could have called the bed by the window. My bed had no great things about where it was placed. Whatever, I'm going to read the note.

I plopped onto my bed and picked up the piece of paper, written in beautiful stationary. The handwriting was neat, and after reading the letter I felt this girl was pretty nice. I read the words out loud once again to myself, since she had the sweetest words used.

'Dear Room mate,

Hi! I'm Rayna your new roommate! Sorry you can't see me in person, I'm with my boyfriend,

you should know how it is.

I really want to get to know you, and I hope we become best friends by the end of collage!

I know you probably don't care, but I am mostly anxious to meet you.

Friends had seen what you looked like (don't ask me how they know)

and they say you are absolutely beautiful! I so can't wait to see you!

Well, I won't be in my dorm until 7:30 since my boyfriend and I plan to go to a fancy 

restaurant. Well pack up, and hope to see a pretty girl like you soon!

**Love**, 

Your room mate Rayna!'

I smiled. "Aw, she sounds so sweet!" I said, as I jumped out from bed, and starting unpacking, a sense of joy in every moment. A sweet girl like her deserves one hundred boyfriends! I grinned wide, when I finally finished packing. I was so tired, that I couldn't stop my eyes from closing to a great sleep about Roxas.

**xxx**

I woke up with a start, when I heard my door open. A **very** pretty girl walked into the room and gave me a grin so big, I didn't know I grinned back. The girl must be Rayna. Rayna had chocolate brown hair, in curls at the tips, hair I always had admired. She had dimples on each cheek, and she had a perfect complexion. She was middle height, and she wore a green tank top with jeans on. She was really pretty. I looked at her surprised for a moment, and she smiled wider.

"You must be Namine!" She said with her hand sticking out to be shaken. I hesitated and shook her hand in return. "Yeah, you must be Rayna" I said with a wider grin. "Yeah!" Rayna giggled as she jumped onto bed and hugged her pillow. She looked tired, another tiring day with her boyfriend. "My boyfriend is so sweet!" She giggled as she dipped her head in her pillow with silence. I broke the silence with a laugh.

"So what's he like?" I asked wondering if he was any way like Roxas. I sighed deeply in love as I thought of the big hug with Roxas. Rayna was silent for a moment thinking. Her curls were all over her face, then her head popped out with all these answers to my questions.

"Well" She started, as she placed a finger in on her chin. "He is super dooper cute. He has blonde spiked hair. He has a wonderful smile. When you hug him you can smell that wonderful man perfume and he sure can lift a girl off her feet." I knew she was going to say more, but all that reminded me of Roxas.

"Oohh!" I said as I got up. "I'm going to take a walk, okay?"

"Sure! Bring a coat on and take care! I'm gonna take a nap" Rayna smiled as she tucked her face in her pillow and slept. I smiled as I walked out without a coat, I'd figure I'd be okay. I sighed, as I locked the door, just in case anyone would come in to mugg our dorm. I walked down the halls alone, it was empty. Everyone was in their dorms settling in and having fun. I sighed, as I went to the elevator to go outside. I was surprised that there was a button that led to the roof. I went there, finally a place to think.

When I went to the roof, I was amazed by the view. "If only I brought my sketch pad!" I said sadly as I stomped my foot on the cement. It was night, and there were many stars out today, covering a full moon. Full moons usually freaked me out, but drawing it was so amazing. I sighed, as I sat on a chair and counted all the stars. This made a tear roll down my face as I remembered the last time I counted the stars. It was the day before Roxas was moving.

_-Flash Back-_

_A blonde couple was outside on the beach counting the stars. Everything seemed romantic, but it was unbearable to think Namine's Prince Charming was leaving the next day. _

_"That's the forty- eighth star!" Namine said smiling. She frowned, "Roxas?"_

_It was the male's turn to speak, "Yeah?" _

_"Promise me, when you find me, you won't meet any other girl but me" Namine said with a giggle._

_The blonde thought for a moment, "I promise" He said with a satisfied smile. It still wasn't told from Namine on how she felt with Roxas. _

_"Look! It's that star that's the biggest, the shining, and the prettiest one! That will be our Guardian Star. When the star knows we are close to finding each other, it will pop out again and shine brightly for us!" Namine said happily as she stood up. Roxas nodded his head and smiled._

_"Let's play a game! Come and chase after me!" Namine said in a cheery voice as she ran. Roxas laughed as he chased her, and when he finally ended, he ended up enclosing Namine in a capturing hug._

_"I'm going to miss you Namine" Roxas said sadly._

_"Yeah." Namine said, as she loosened from his grip._

_-Back to Reality-_

It was funny. The Guardian Star was out today, shining and twinkling in the night. I laughed at myself quietly. I jumped when I heard a voice behind me. "Counting stars? Or looking for Guardian Star?" Roxas said, as he sat next to me. I grinned, "Oh, I didn't know you were here!" I said as I rubbed my bare arm which was freezing cold. I should have worn that jacket Rayna was talking about.

"It looks so pretty tonight!" Namine said, as she clasped her hands together in delight. Roxas smile became wider. "The sky isn't the only thing that is pretty".

I blushed, "Um, yeah"

**xxx**

I woke up, when I rolled out of bed in surprise. Rayna's alarm clock happened to woke me up, at FIVE A.M. "Ah" I said as I rubbed on my now bruised thigh. I did have as habit of rolling out of bed. I yawned as I got up. I was tired and wanted to sleep again, but her alarm shook the sleepiness away. "Morning!" Rayna said as she came out of the bathroom. She had brushed her teeth, taken a shower, and she looked just dandy.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought you were going to oversleep. So I set my alarm on." Rayna giggled as she helped me up. I laughed too. "More like under slept. Do you usually wake up this morning?" I asked her in disbelief. Usually on Saturday Mornings I would sleep in. Oh well, old habits had to go away some time.

I had totally forgotten about the roof situation last night, but I screamed in joy when I remembered, after Rayna left her dorm to go wake up her boyfriend. "I hope he still likes me!" I said when I plopped into bed thinking. I sighed as I closed my eyes and took a breath in. I know I should care about Roxas, but I had to keep up with my studies in school when the learning systems all started.

I almost drifted off to sleep when Rayna came in through the door, excited. "I told my boyfriend that he should come over at our dorm! He is so excited to know who my room mate is, so he is taking us two for dinner!" Rayna said in such a rush. I smiled "Sure!"

**xxx**

Rayna and I waited patiently in our dorm. We both wore fancy clothes, Rayna's suggestion. I wore a black skirt with a white tank top with a black sweater. I plopped onto bed, "He is thirty minutes late!" I wailed as I covered my face from utter boredness. Rayna glared, "He promised he would be here on time". A sigh escaped my lips, when I heard the door knock. I grinned, "I'll get it! Now lets see who our lucky guest is..."

I opened the door, and I swore I was shocked. Really, **really** shocked. "**Roxas?**" I said in disbelief. Roxas already had a _girlfriend_?

**xxx**

And this is when all the drama starts! Dunununun! Roxas has a girlfriend? Guess this is where everyone is going to comment. Remember, review! Please:)


	2. Chapter 2

**D**on't You _D_**a**re For**g_e_**_t A_bout **U**s

xxx

-**A**uthors Note-

xD Well, I'm making chapter two! (: Hopefully I get more reviews. There is this one review I **totally** agree about. Well here is the review, and I tell you I appreciate how you tell me what to work on. Don't be afraid to discourage me, well, don't tell me my story sucks or whatever. Well here is the persons review and I wanted to say thinks for the advice (:

_NO! How can you do that to Namine! BAD ROXAS! VERY BAD YOU MADE A PROMISE! Oh and author you are making the story go by too quickly you have to elaborate! And I got a question how does a 12 year old write a story about college life when she doesn't know how it's really like? Anyways UPDATE!_

Haha, don't you agree? And how do I know about a college life? I have my ways xD...unless you're a college student you can help me out on a few things :). Well now for chapter two! And if I still don't follow your advice, tell me okay? I'll work on it (;.

**xxx**

**M**y heart just smashed to a million pieces as I stared at the boy I once loved. He was taken and lied to me. I seriously believe I'm going to suffer from heart disease. My feet stood there planted, and all I could do was stare at Roxas. If I could, I would run crying, but not in front of my new friend. "Namine?" Roxas asked, a tone of fear. He was busted. I opened my mouth to say something, but my heart was too broken and abused to say something.

"You're Rayna's boyfriend?" I asked finally gaining my courage back. I felt an icy glare creeping up my back, but I wouldn't dare use it at Roxas. Roxas didn't answer my question, but in those eyes I felt guilt. He looked away, and I knew I had made him feel guilty. He deserved it. I couldn't decide if I should be hating Roxas right now. At the same time I had feelings for him at one point, but the other I wanted to crush his very soul.

We were silent for a moment, and Rayna was staring too. She finally broke the silence, and Roxas and I were relieved someone else was here to break up the moment of hate and guilt. "Do you guys happen to know each other?" I stared at Roxas, and gave him a stare to say something. If he lied about our friendship, I was so over him. Roxas scratched the back of his head for a moment, thinking what to say.

"Well...you see" Roxas started, "Namine, was that girl I told you about. The one I promised to meet again?". Rayna's smile turned to a scowl. "**That** girl", there was a side in Rayna I never had seen in her. She glared at me, but I pretended I hadn't seen. I finally found out this was the start of an enemy relationship.

"Lets just go eat" I said, innocently. Rayna and Roxas stared at each other and nodded. The couple walked ahead of me, and I was in the back forgotten. When I tried to catch up with their speed, Rayna pulled Roxas ahead of me more. I sighed, and I gave up and just followed behind. Rayna would stare back and glare at me, or give me wicked smiles. What can I possibly have done?

I might have seemed to be in the way of Rayna's and Roxas's date. So I faked a lie to get out of it. I coughed, so the two of them would turn their attention to me. "What is it now?" Rayna asked in an annoyed tone. Those types of tones I hated. I tried to make myself look sick, "I don't feel well at all..." I lied as I gave another coughed look.

"I will just return home" I said glumly. I saw happiness in Rayna's eyes. I can't believe she hated me because I had been in love with Roxas as well. I sighed, and turned to look at Rayna and Roxas. Rayna smiled, and I only glared, but Roxas didn't notice.

"We will walk you back" Roxas said as he turned around to walk back into our dorms. I saw Rayna's icy glare that kept creeps up my spine. I would have loved to walk back with Roxas, but Rayna had the best of me.

"No...I'll be okay. Really" I lied again. I felt crushed, and I would be crying my heart out by now. Roxas didn't seem convinced. "It isn't safe to be around at this time of night. You can get mugged. Or worse." The worse made shivers down my body. Rayna had come to interfere once more though. "No! She said she is okay. We can manage the date without her"

My fake smile dropped, as Roxas shrugged. I knew I should be going now. "Oh. Okay. See you guys." I said, I didn't seem to care what Roxas was going to say. I flashed down the street, away from everything. It was dark, eight at night. Darkness surrounded me, and I was surprised I could manage to run my way back to my dorm, seeing nothing but pitch black. My heart was ripping to violent pieces with each step I took. I don't remember how far I had ran so far. I stopped for a breath, and that was when I broke into tears. "Roxas!" I shouted as I collapsed to the floor. No one could hear me, and I was sure Roxas was pretty far. I grabbed the ring he had given me. It meant nothing to me anymore.

The ring, that diamond ring. I had always worshipped that ring. Now, it was tearing every part of me up. I threw it to the floor, and smashed it with my foot. I didn't dare look back at it, as I ran back to my door, thrusting my key in the hole. I pounced on my bed and cried. I was practically killing myself now. It really sucks how I can't seem to give up Roxas.

**xxx**

**I** hadn't known I had fallen asleep in bed. I woke up with a start. I screeched in pain, as I felt a jolt of some object having impact with my hip. "Ack." I said to myself as I got up and looked at the object. An alarm clock. The last time, I remembered it on my nightstand. Not thrown hard against my hip. I suddenly heard a voice I dreaded. "Get up, loser" I heard as I looked at where the voice was from. Ah, the typical Rayna and her destructive attitude.

I groaned as I looked at the time. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked innocently as I got out of bed. Rayna blinked for a moment and laughed. A laugh that sent chills down my spine. "Thats your job not mine." She hissed as she stopped laughing. I wondered if this girl had major mood swings. Why did she want to be my friend in the first place again?

"What's with you?" I asked in a demanding tone I had always used on Kairi. Rayna blinked twice once more, until her F A K E smie turned into a menacing glare. "What's with **me**? Funny, I was going to ask you the same question" Rayna snapped back. I sighed, must I have to reason?

"I want to know what you want. Why are you a rude snuck up pig?" I hissed back. I can remember the look she gave me when Roxas had told her who I was. She must have hated me bad. Rayna only gave a crooked grin. "Me? The pig? I would have sworn you were the pig when you saw Roxas. Your another person who wishes she was me. Your only jealous cuz' I have your precious Roxas." She gave a pout that made me clench my fists and sock her.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, hiding the fact deep in me that she was one hundred percent right. Rayna shook her head in annoyance. "Don't hide it little skank. I know from that face when Roxas was at the door. You were crushed. I'm going, looks like your going to be late for class. Toodles" Rayna said as she dashed out the door.

It took me a moment to relieze she was right. I was still in my pajamas and my hair was like a haystack, and I only had fifteen minutes left until school.

**xxx**

**I**t was a good thing I was born being fast, because I made it to class on time. I had worn the usual. It was amazing how my outfits from two years ago still fit me perfectly. I had worn a mid length black jacket thing, and a white tank top with a denim skirt. To top it all off, I wore a pearl necklace and earrings. By the time I sat on my seat, the teacher came. The teacher looked fairly...ugly. He was short and bald, and wore striped slacks with a funny cotton t-shirt. Whoopdedo for his sense of style.

"Hello class" The teacher said with such a messed up grin, I had to sit on my hands to stop from calling a dentist for his teeth. The class was silent for a moment. I had figured since this was art class I had to work well, despite the teachers crooked teeth.

"My name is Mr. Krookandal, and I will be your art teacher. Now get out your text books and turn to page. . ." He began. Ah great, school again.

I daydreamed half the class time. The other class time was spent listening, but my attention spand was so small I had to do something. _Gar, gar, gar_ was heard, from the chewing of my pencil eraser. Everyone turned around to look at me and giggle, I blushed and stopped quickly. Someone caught my eye quickly that really made my heart thump. I was shocked that he wasn't Roxas either. It was some redhead that was really cute. He had turned over to me and smile, but being flushed, I looked away quickly. I heard a chuckle and he turned around. So much for acting cool.

Time zoomed by, and it was really fun. It was disappointing to have to leave art class. After class, the red head came up to me, and I quickly mentally checked if I looked fine. Oh who am I kidding, aren't I still mourning about Roxas? Oh gosh, he is coming over here! I hope I don't mess up. "Hi!" I said with a cheerful smile as he came over, _he is so **cute**_. He smiled, "Hey, I'm Axel". _Awesome name. _

"I'm Namine" I gave a grin. Do I really like him? Nah, it can't be. I still like Roxas! I think. "Uhm, I guess I better go" Axel said, as he walked away. Oh, that's right, I still had other classes to go to. I'll be looking out for Axel or Roxas.

**xxx**

**T**he classes were a drag, but I think I did okay. I was really tired though. I approached my last class with a smile. Finally I would be able to sleep at home. I took a seat in the back, since I didn't want to be caught daydreaming. I sighed as I looked at the view. It was pretty. Too pretty, it reminded me of Roxas for some reason. I watched the female teacher come to the class, I forgot the subject really. I sighed as I looked at her. She looked only a couple of years older than I did, and she was very pretty. She had chestnut brown hair, blue ocean waves, and a very professional outfit.

"Hello class! I am your new teacher, call me Miss Dawson" The teacher said with a big smile. _Every_ teacher seemed to be doing that a lot today. Class started, but a blonde teen came rushing from the door. "Sorry I'm late teacher" he said. My heart thumped, and I knew what this one was for. Roxas was in my class. I hid in my desk, so I could avoid him. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. But some part of me said I had wanted to. But I ignored the thought.

"Thats okay, there is still room in the back" Miss Dawson said politely, but with a tinge of arrogance. I smirked, but when I remembered her saying there was room in the back, there was one empty seat next to me. I gave a silent groan. I had just gotten rid of the grief stage. Roxas sat next to me, but he probably didn't notice me. Not that I cared.

The day ran smoothly, and Roxas still hadn't noticed who I was. Maybe it was because I covered my face with my hands the whole day. When class ended, I reliezed I was mistaken. Roxas knew who I was all along. He came up to me, a look of innocence on his face. "Namine, look" He began when he had my full attention "I'm so sorry about that night. I'm so so so sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked, pouting out the words.

One word shot out from my lips. "Never"

**xxx**

**W**heeeeeooo so I decided to add Axel to the story xDDDDDD

And jahhh, read&&revieww

Hope you enjoy! x


	3. Chapter 3

**D**_o_n't Forg**e**_t _A**b**_out _**U**s

xxx

- **A** u t h o r s** N **o t e -

Weooo no updates today, yay.

xxx

The words I slurred came out accidentally. I never meant to say that at him at all. But it was too late; Roxas bright and shining eyes seem hurt. Had I been too harsh? And why do I have to blurt out things I never meant to say? Silence broke between us, until Roxas said the line most guys would say to a girl who dissed him. "Why?" He asked, looking up. **Why**? I'll tell you why. "Why?" I hissed at him through clenched teeth. "You should know. You betrayed me. You told me you hadn't fallen in love with anyone yet. You're just a **lie**. A fake so leave me alone. Go kiss Rayna why won't you?" I snapped at him. I sighed as I walked passed him. I'm becoming a monster. I had no idea who I was back there. A tear began to fall down me cheek, as I arrived in my dorm, and plopped down my bed.

"What I said...is it true?" I asked myself as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like someone else; I don't know who it is. At times I feel like there is a different me, that hates everyone around me. I sighed, as I wished Kairi were here so I could talk to. Even Sora would do, but I bet he would arrive school the same time Kairi would. I just had to wait until next week. Olette and Selphie sadly went to a different college, and now I'm here _a l o n e_.

I cried in my pillow, and I had no intention of stopping. I was over the griefing stage, but I still had to act like I could be around Roxas being normal. I sighed as I got up to paint. I sat on a stool and drew on an old easel I had used back when I was young. I drew a picture for hours until I finished. I didn't know what else to do. After coloring my picture, it reminded me of the girl. _M e_. The picture had shown a picture of a blonde hair girl, crying on the bench of a park of cherry blossoms. "She seems like me" I whispered to myself when I finished.

I took a quick glance at the clock. I just remembered that Rayna had a date with Roxas. I will not mope with sadness for a stupid date. I will not cry anymore. I realized something, I had never known. I was now officially over Roxas. I hated his very flesh and bones now. I had feared this day, but I knew it would come. I'm not in love with Roxas anymore. I finally let him slip past my mind. No wonder I hadn't felt that tinge of excitement I usually had when I was with him. Ugh, I really wish Kairi would get here soon.

xxx

**Roxas** POV...

I stood there, and after hearing her spat at me and run away, I should have known how much I had hurt her. I sighed, pulling my hand throw my spiked hair. I should have known that one of these days I would get caught. I walked down the hallway, not even bothering to go to my dorm. I really need fresh air. When I went outside, the weather didn't match my mood.

It was bright and shining, the usual around this island. I felt impact on my left arm, and I noticed Rayna. I gave a weary smile when I finally remembered I had to do something. Rayna gave me a grin. "Hey, sweetie" She said with a whisper. I sighed; pet names were getting annoying now. "Hey, Rayna" I said glumly. I didn't think that I could feel this bad just because of Namine.

Rayna seemed disappointed; I guess she wanted me to call her by her pet name. "Well, what are you doing outside?" Rayna asked with a pretty smile. It surprisingly made me smile back, but those were her charms. "Nothing. Fresh air, what are you doing here?" I asked her with a fake smile of mine. Rayna pouted, "I followed you out here. Can't a girl just look out for her man?". I only laughed but sighed. I needed to get Namine out of my mind! I quickly came up with, "Do you want to take a walk with me around the park?".

Rayna smiled wider, "How can I say no to the cutest guy here?"

**xxx**

Back to Namine's POV...

I sighed, I needed a walk. All these tears streaks had to dry up sooner or later, and a day in the sun would do me some good. I decided to change out of my clothes, since it was too hot and I needed something better. After ten minutes I was ready. I wore my favorite summer outfit, a green tank top with black frills in the bottom, with a jean skirt, along with my so called '**stunner**' shades. I was outside in a flash and in the park in a second. I walked and sat on a rusty wooden bench under the shade of an old willow tree. I inhaled the air deeply and closed my eyes.

I heard giggling and laughing from children playing around me. I could have sworn those kids were eyeing my strangly and laughing at me. Kids will be kids. But then voices were heard that I was familiar with. "Roxas! Wait for me!" Rayna panted as she caught up with Roxas. I shot my eyes open, and hid behind a tree. I wasn't much of a 'spy' but I was curious. Roxas was on the trail of the park, in the middle of a mound of trees. He waited patiently for Rayna to catch up. They were right in front of my, so I could hear most of what they were saying.

"Phew Roxas, you walk way too fast!" Rayna pouted with a sigh, as she leaned over to Roxas. Suprisingly, I had felt no surge of jealousy. Roxas snickered, "You walk way too slow. Come on, lets go grab some sea salt ice cream". I remembered when we both had sea salt ice cream at the beach. I had accidently dropped it in the sand, before I had a chance to take the bite. Instead, I saw Rayna glare. "You know I hate sea salt ice cream. Why won't you get normal flavors like chocolate or something? Sea salt ice cream is going bye- bye if I'm around!" Rayna hissed with a snapping tone. I glared at Rayna, what a fake.

Roxas sighed, "Okay then, what do you want to do?". Telling by the tone he used, he was completely annoyed. I know how he felt without sea salt ice cream, grouchy. Rayna smiled, "This". Since Roxas was really tall, Rayna had to tip toe. Gently, she placed her lips to his. Roxas was surprised, as much as I was. But he didn't bother to pull away. Thats when my heart lost its patience. I was jealous, and I was so angry at Rayna. What am I saying? Am I bi-polar or something? I _can't _possible like him anymore. I gasped, and thats when Roxas broke free. "Namine?" He asked as he was about to run over to me.

I was surprised and angry, so I didn't speak. I backed away, and ran away from them. I didn't dare cry, I _couldn't_.

"Namine!" I could here Roxas call. I didn't look back, I dont think I could afford to. "Namine" Roxas sighed. He felt Rayna's arms wrapped around him in a tight embrass, "You still got me" she whispered.

xxx

I panted for breath as I stopped running, I could still hear my heart beat. _Kathud, Kathud_. I sighed, and looked at my surroundings. I remember this place. My old high school, I remember it clearly. I laughed at the fact that all the drama was sprouted from Kairi and I. I sighed, I hated this place now. Memories of Roxas and I here were too painful to recall.

I quickly walked away from it, and after wanting fresh air, I didn't feel like coming out anymore. But I didn't want to go to my dorm, in fear of seeing Rayna. I groaned as I wondered how else she was going to abuse me. I shook the thought away, when I heard my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and I was surprised. "Kairi!" I said outloud as I quickly answered it.

(a/n: The underlined words are Kairi talking, the bold is Namine)

"**Hello? Kairi!**"

"Hey Namine! I have a lot to explain! Sorry I couldn't keep in touch. My parents were angry that I spent a whole lot on my phone bills talking to Sora"

"**Oh! Haha, so why'd you call all of a sudden?**"

"Well, I'm going to collage soon! Is Sora there?"

"**Nah, he won't go here unless you come too**"

"Well that was sweet of him. Did you find Roxas yet?"

I didn't reply, I can't tell her about Rayna. She would be all hissy to Roxas then.

"Namine?"

"**Yeah?**"

"So did you see him?"

"**No**" I lied with a cracked voice.

"Oh, well that sucks. I gotta go, Rinoa and I are going to get our french manicure at Paris!"

"**Haha. Bite me. Mmkay, well I'll talk to you later then. Tell Rinoa I said hi**"

"Will do. Okay Bye!"

I hung up the phone with a twist of jealousy. "I wish I was rich" I grumbled in annoyance. I'm going home to do homework. Of course it's not due until next Thursday, but I needed to occupy my mind. I sighed, as I remember I needed research for my essay. Good thing a library was a good two blocks away.

xxx

I finished my research, but by the time it was dark outside, it was scary. I looked at my watch, 9:45. Oh jeez. I should have driven here, now I have to walk. I could have taken the bus, but I didn't bring money with me. Wow, I'd have a walk of my life. WALKING 5 BLOCKS ALONE AT NiGHT. I shivered. It was dangerous for a girl to be walking alone at night. And it was very chilly, I can catch and easy cold. I better hurry.

I walked alone in the night, and I was doing okay. But by the time I was at the third block, I happened to pass by a crazy bar. Thats when I heard footsteps behind me. I walked faster, and yet the footsteps followed me. I could hear a gruff laugh, but I ignored it. I picked up the pace a little more, but the man behind me grabbed my arm, "Where you going, toots?".

I glared, "Let go, and I'm **not** your toots" I snapped at him. Instead I was pinned to the wall of a building. The man the pinned her looked in his mid 20's. Ew. "Hey! Let go!" I said with a scowl. Obviously, being pinned to the wall there was nothing else to do. My feet wouldn't be able to kick him since I had to room.

"Get off!" I hissed at him, through clenched teeth. I could smell the alchohol from his rotton teeth, it was unbearable. "Give me a kiss first" He said. He leaned closer but I closed my eyes. I heard another voice. Thank goodness, but I was to scared to open my eyes. What if he was another perverted friend. Still closing my eyes, I listened to the voices.

"Get off of her" A voice of a cool male had said.

The drunken man sounded a little annoyed, "Go away, this doesn't concern you"

"Actually yes it does. Thats a friend of mine your clinging on to" The male continued.

_Klang. Klang. Klang._

Suddenly I felt the pressure that hung on to my arms release. I opened my eyes, the alchoholic on the floor unconsious. I looked at my saver, and I gasped. Why am I surprised? Cause its Roxas.

---------------------------------

Short Chappie but I was bored mmkay! Its better than no chapters at all,

Besides, I wanted it to have a good cliffy at the end.

:D It was no surprise who the hero was.

I didn't proof read so don't stab me.

So REVIEWWWWW :D

Sorry for short chapters.

Schools a major drag for me.

Sooo...

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEW

REVIEW

**Guess what? It's Torture Time :D  
I need 30 reviews x)  
So far: 19/30  
Goodluck you fans (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**D**on'_t _Forge_t **A**_bout U**s**

**----**

**- **Authors Note-

Not much today, I might proof read if I am not lazy. Oh, and keep the reviews coming (x. Oh and ohemgee. You guys like, gave me thirty reviews in two days! I'm so happy! So I won't use torture time for a while. Sorry I don't update as much

---

_- L a s t T i m e -_

_I walked alone in the night, and I was doing okay. But by the time I was at the third block, I happened to pass by a crazy bar. That's when I heard footsteps behind me. I walked faster, and yet the footsteps followed me. I could hear a gruff laugh, but I ignored it. I picked up the pace a little more, but the man behind me grabbed my arm, "Where you going, toots?"._

_I glared, "Let go, and I'm **not** your toots" I snapped at him. Instead I was pinned to the wall of a building. The man the pinned her looked in his mid 20's. Ew. "Hey! Let go!" I said with a scowl. Obviously, being pinned to the wall there was nothing else to do. My feet wouldn't be able to kick him since I had to room._

_"Get off!" I hissed at him, through clenched teeth. I could smell the alcohol from his rotten teeth, it was unbearable. "Give me a kiss first" He said. He leaned closer but I closed my eyes. I heard another voice. Thank goodness, but I was too scared to open my eyes. What if he was another perverted friend? Still closing my eyes, I listened to the voices._

_"Get off of her" A voice of a cool male had said._

_The drunken man sounded a little annoyed, "Go away, this doesn't concern you"_

_"Actually yes it does. That's a friend of mine your clinging on to" The male continued._

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

_Suddenly I felt_ _the pressure that hung on to my arms release. I opened my eyes, the alcoholic on the floor unconscious. I looked at my saver, and I gasped. Why am I surprised? Cause its Roxas._

---

I noticed the clanging noises came for a metal bar that Roxas used as a weapon. I had a horrible headache; I could still smell the alcohol of the pervert's breath. Roxas didn't hesitate to rush over to me. "Namine! Are you okay? What were you doing alone at this time?" He asked, as he clung his strong arms around me. I would have answered, if the headache went away.

I slowly closed me eyes, and became knocked out. I could still hear Roxas calling out my name and shaking me. I was too tired to care. I silently fell asleep in Roxas's strong arms, a small smile curled upon my lips. I could still hear the fading call of my name.

"Namine! Namine! Can you hear me?"

---

**Roxas** POV

"Namine!" I shouted, shaking her a little more. Damn, she fainted on me. I wouldn't be able to do anything. What was she doing at this time of night? Damn, if I wasn't there, she would have met death. What had I been doing at night? I was at work, night shift, the shift I had despised. I had gotten a job at this age, before finishing college, so I could afford to go on fancy dates Rayna had insisted on going to. I worked at the usual, a skateboard rack shop. I was working double shift, since Hayner called in sick last minute. I had to cancel my date with Rayna, and once again, she hung up on me.

I sighed as I walked home- I mean to my dorm. It was only a block or two away, I never kept track. But that was when I heard the piercing of a girl, and that's when I realized a few feet away from me, a girl was pinned to the wall, from an alcoholic. Now, normally I would just walk away, but the girl seemed familiar. I squinted my eyes a bit. No that can't be. It is...NAMiNE!

I searched around for something to use for a weapon. I looked all over my surroundings, and I saw it. Sitting around on the floor was a metal bar, perfect for a major damage. Without hesitating, I grabbed the bar. After a few words, I felt it was time to use the metal bar. Without mercy, I whacked him out of Namine.

And now here I am, with a fainted girl I **use **to like. Or what if I still like her? No, there was Rayna on the other hand. Gah, I don't have time to pile myself with questions on which I was really in love with. "Namine!" I called out one last time, giving her a giant shake. Still no answer. Sighing, I sat down next to her body and thought. "Looks like I'm going to have to carry you a whole block back to your dorm. Rayna will get suspicious." I groaned. I hope Namine didn't gain weight during the years.

Gently, I lifted her up, and was amazed that she weighed as much as a feather. A taxi passed by, and I wondered if they would give me a ride free. I waved my hand out, but I doubt the taxi driver would notice me in the dark. Surprisingly, the taxi stopped right in front where I was standing. "Need a lift?" He asked.

Nodding furiously, I got in. I laid her down on my shoulder, and I had to admit I was blushing mad. "Uhm, can you drive toward the Destiny Islands University?" I asked the driver. The driver looked a little old, probably in his thirties or forties. He looked like a major grump though.

"Oh, University, huh? What were you guys doing outside this time of night? The hotel was only a block down" The driver said. That sentence made me scowl, but blush a bit too.

"We just met up somewhere and she ended up fainting" I said, although the statement sounded like a question. What was the nerve of the guy to ask me these things?

"That's what they all say. The name is Cid, not like it matters because we won't ever see each other" The driver said hoarsely. I sighed, nodding my head. I didn't want any business with this guy anyway.

I turned to Namine, but she seemed to be whispering something. "Roxas..." Was all that I heard from her. I swore my face was blood red. I strained to hear what she was trying to say. That's when I heard; "Roxas, it's over. I choose..." My face wasn't blushing mad anymore. _If she was over me, who does she choose_? I thought that she finally stopped sleep talking, but I was wrong. "I choose Axel" Namine finished, and then she was quiet.

"Who is Axel?" I thought to myself. I don't remember knowing anyone named Axel. It seemed familiar, but I shook out the thought. Probably some guy in one of the classes. My thoughts ran rapidly about the name Axel. It sounded so familiar. "We're here. 1,000 munny" The grouchy taxi driver said in annoyance.

I looked around my pockets, hoping that magically there were munny in my pockets. Nothing. I sighed, "Sorry sir, I don't have any munny with us. We can pay you though with our gratitude." I said with a fake smile.

"Then get your girl and scram. Gratitude shmaditude" Cid snapped. I carried Namine out, and walked her to Rayna's dorm. If Namine and I came in the dorm the same time, she would suspect something. Sighing, I knocked on the dorm door. No answer, I waited for about twenty minutes until Rayna answered it.

Rayna had on the green mask thing on her face, and a pink robe on with a matching towel wrapped around her head like a turban. "Hi darling. What do we have here? Oh, it's that shmuck" Rayna said, with a look of disgust.

---

Back To Namines POV

I blinked my eyes a few times, because my head was still fuzzy. Light shone from the window, telling me it was morning. Once my eyes finally settled clearly, I looked around. Back at my dorm, and I was sitting on my bed. I stiffled a yawn, and that's when memories of last night poured in. Roxas! I blushed a deep shade of red, remembering that I fainted on him.

I should thank him, but I remembered I told him to back off. He probably thinks I am some idiot for fainting off like that. But still, I wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't shown up. A small thanks should do. Then, I heard the growl of a female, oh why did Rayna have to be here?

"Hello you turd-skanked brat" Rayna glared, sitting on a recliner, her eye on me. I looked at my feet for a minute thinking what to say. She obviously must have been curious about me showing up in Roxas's arms at the door. She gave a wicked snarl and spat on my feet.

"No one cares about your ugly feet. Now tell me what happened last night or I'll squish you like a bug." Rayna snapped in a fierce tone. Did I mention I hate her? The spit oozed down my feet, but I had no intention to clean it up right now.

I honestly shook my head, "I do not know, shouldn't Roxas have told you?" I showed no type of fear in my voice, but my body was shaking from fear furiously. I was afraid of Rayna, I must be pathetic.

---

Surprisingly, I managed to survive getting away from Rayna without getting striked. I was now out of the bathroom, all changed out of my pajamas. I sighed, and brushed my blonde wet hair away from my face. "Roxas, I'm sorry I was mean, want to start out as friends again?" I managed to practice saying, since I didn't want to sound like a stuttering fool. I repeated the words slowly, and then when I was sure that I memorized it pretty well, I went looking for Roxas to say these words to.

"Roxas, I'm sorry I was mean, want to start out as friends again? Roxas, I'm sorry I was mean, want to start out as friends again? Roxas, I'm sorry I was mean, want to start-" I kept saying to myself.

I had no idea I was going to clobber with a couple on the way. I must have been keeping my eyes on the floor again, such a bad habit. "Oof!" I winced as I looked at the couple. I looked at the two of them, and they did seem familiar. The guy had ocean colored eyes, ruffled and spiked chocolate colored hair, and what I recognized was his cheesy grin. "Sora!" I said with a surprise, who knew that he could look so different in a few weeks?

I turned to the girl standing to his right, grinning at me with her pretty little face. She had shoulder length auburn hair, and some pink dress thing that a model would wear. She was pale, and what I recognized about her was the fact that she had a charm bracelet hooked around her tiny arm. The charm was tiny, but in the shape of a yellow star. I had given that bracelet to her 4 years ago. "KAIRI!" I practically screamed out. I charged at her and gave her a tight hug.

There was no doubt at all these people were Sora and Kairi, they actually looked good together. Not some tall guy and a super short girl. They even won the **cutest couple of the year** award on the yearbooks at high school. Kairi hugged back. "Namine! I was going to call you so we could meet some where. Oh well, plans change" She said surprised. I looked at Sora for a moment and laughed, "There is no way I can ever forget that trademark grin of yours" I giggled, Sora just did that pathetic grin once more.

"Kairi you're so pretty! I didn't know you planned to grow your hair and then layer it." I pouted, and it was true. She could be a super model or something. I should take trips with Rinoa too sometime. Kairi only shook her head. "Me pretty? Then you must be a pop star with looks like that and a voice like yours" Kairi responded. Our hug probably lasted forever, until Sora gave a cough to notice he was in the hallway too.

"Oh Sora, you hug pooper" I said, with another one of my corny lines. To make sure that Sora wasn't left alone in the hugging, I stretched my arm out so he could join. Reluctantly, he did hug, but he was too much afraid of how he seemed to look gay to hug very well.

"So, how did you two both come here at the same time?" I asked the two of them. They shrugged, I hated when they shrugged. "Oh come on" I pouted. Kairi sighed, "I really don't know. I just came walking on my way to the school when I bump into Sora like you did to us. Enough about us and switch to your love life, did you bump into Roxas yet?"

I sighed, I should just tell the truth, what was there to lie about when she would find out anyway. "Well yes- but he has a pretty girlfriend already" I said, trying to blink back the tears. "**What!**" Kairi and Sora blurted out at the same time. Okay, so here came the water works. I ran to Kairi's should and cried, "You don't know how heart breaking it was. No way on Earth would you ever know" I murmured from Kairi's shoulder. Kairi looked at Sora, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Its okay Namine, look, there is some guys that would love to have you as a girlfriend. Speaking about a guy, there is one on his way here! Quick Namine wipe those tears off." Kairi said, moving her shoulder so I could move. I started wiping my face. I looked for Kairi, and she wasn't in sight. Neither was Sora. It was so like Kairi to never budge into my business.

"Hey, Namine." I heard a voice behind me. I remember that cool, relaxed voice. I turned my body around quickly, and turned to face that dreamy guy.

"Hi, Axel" I smiled back. Jee, did I mention I was probably blushing as much as a ripe tomato. Hopefully Axel wont notice. Axel handed me a paper, it was a flier of some sort. It said the words '**There is a Halloween Party coming to the school! Wear the hottest costumes and come party at the school's auditorium! Come at 7:00 and get your groove on!**' Oh, getting asked out to another dance. I wasn't surprised.

"So would you like to be my date?" Axel said in that voice that made me faint. It took me a while to say, because I was stuttering like a madman.

"U-u-um... sh-s-s-sure." I said, mentally kicking myself for sounding so idiotic. Axel didn't seem to mind the stuttering, giving me an attractive smile, he seemed really pleased. "That's great! I guess I'll pick you up at 6:30, I'll be seeing you around Namine" Axel grinned.

Gently grabbing my hand, he gave my hand a soft kiss, and If possible, I was blushing darker than a tomato. "I'll be seeing you around" I smiled, relieved I didn't say something stupid like spoons and knives, like I usually do when I am so so so nervous. When Axel smoothly walked away, Kairi popped out of no where, and we both ended up giving a school girl squeal. Sora had his finger pressed to his ear, "Okay you can stop now, you can pay for my hearing aid now" He grumbled.

"What was that?" Kairi asked, stamping her foot. Sora straightened his posture, "N-nothing". "Thats what we thought" Kairi and I said in unison. We all laughed.

"Well, now that we have everything set up in our dorms and it's a Saturday, want to hang out?" Sora suggested. If today was a Saturday, then Halloween was next Saturday. "Yeah! And then later Kairi and I could buy our costumes for the dance" I suggested. Sora groaned, and Kairi nodded.

"But you know I hate shopping!" Sora said with a pout. "I know the best place, and they even have candy!" Kairi said. That made Sora smile, "For the candy, then I can go"

---

The three of us walked through the mall, looking for this shop Kairi was talking about. "Well, here we are!" Kairi said, pausing in front of a small shop. It looked so...unpopular? "Are you sure this is the place?" Sora asked her, his eyebrow rose. Kairi rolled her eyes, "Well duh! Am I ever wrong?" I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it when Kairi gave me that icy glare.

"Well, let's go! I want my candy" Sora complained, dragging Kairi and I along. "Since when did he act so kiddish?" I asked Kairi, a look of confusion. Kairi shrugged, "Probably fell over something and lost his mature teenageness"

I stepped inside the shop first, and it had those annoying bell things when you open a door. "Ah hick! A coostamar!" said a strange lady, stepping out from those bead wall things always dangling on a door. Things those crystal balls ladies use. She had a strange accent, and had a strange outfit that I will let you decide. Kairi grinned, "Yup! We are looking for a costume" She said in a cheery tone.

"Puuurfect" Said the shop lady. She hobbled over to us, her cane refusing to cooperate with her feet. "Hey yoosh leetle boy." The lady said pointing to Sora. "Yes?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow, obviously someone else was afraid of her. "You can pway obar dere in the kiddyish pway housh" the lady said, pointing to a kid section with a slide.

"I'm not a little boy" Sora said pouting. Kairi and I tried hard not to stifle a laugh. "There ish candeeh" The lady bribed. "Okay, now I'm a little boy" Sora snickered, running over to the candy. Sometimes he was so embarrassing. She pointed to Kairi, "Yoush, whateh castume woulde you like?" She asked her. Kairi shrugged, "I don't see any costumes, but I do see face paintings and wigs". It was true, other than that, the shop was empty.

"Hahahahaheheheheh!" The lady said with a dysfunctional laugh. "Yoush silly awight" She said, "I design yoush outfit. So tell me what you have in mind?"

Kairi thought for a moment, and I pondered too. I still had no complete idea what to be. "How about an angel costume?" Kairi shrugged. The shop lady clapped, "My spesiality!" she called out. She disappeared somewhere in the store room, and came back with a beautiful dress. It was white, and it had thin sleeves, so it was see through. It reached down to the floor, and there were sequins everywhere. It was too pretty, and it had a big ribbon sewn across the best. "I like it!" Kairi said with a smile, she grabbed the dress, and instantly ran to the fitting room.

"And fer yoush, miss?" The lady asked staring at me. I still had no idea what to be. "I'm not really sure" I admitted. The lady thought for a moment. "Yoush are bery pretty. A princess?" She asked me. I thought, a princess wasn't something I had in mind, but I didn't want to reject her offer. "Isn't a princess going to be too popular? I like something unique."

"I got it! A mashigade princess from the old village times!" The lady shouted. I was certainly confused, "Do you mean the medieval times? And you want me to be a masquerade princess person?" I asked. The lady nodded her head. I guess I could see what kind of costume this will be. "Sure I guess" I said, shrugging.

"Just a minoote" The lady said disappearing again. She came back with a dress that made me gasp. "I love it!" I said, grabbing it, and rushing to the fitting room.

I came out with a dress that was white and cream colored. It had that little thing in the chest area that little ribbon thing that looks like the laces crossed together on your show lace. The sleeves came up to me elbows, and it had that light white colored frilly like long cloth. The cloth was inches longer than my hand. It came with a small tiara and a white sparkly mask thing that girls would wear at masquerades and made them look creepy.

"That looks...AMAZING!" Kairi shouted as she looked at me. She was wearing her angel costume, and hey, that weird shop lady didn't have a tacky way to design.

"You look pretty wow yourself" I grinned at Kairi. The shop lady grinned, "That cost fer both dress wod be" the lady said, writing a number on a paper. She handed it to me, and my eyes popped. "$375! No wonder you don't get any customers!" I gasped, clutching the paper. Kairi seemed relax, as she fished through her white and colorful $1,000 dollar **Louis Vuitton** purse. She handed the lady a credit card. "Since when did you get a credit card?" I whispered to Kairi, nudging her.

"Rinoa insists" Kairi muttered back, picking on her fingernail from utter bored ness. The lady grabbed the credit card and ran to her cash register. I swore I saw a lot of spider webs on the cash register, and it wasn't for the Halloween occasion. "How long have you last had a customer?" I asked politely, trying not to sound rude. The lady thought if she should answer but simply said, "Ah vile. Now taksh off yoush costumes so I can put it an a baggeh." I totally forgot I had my costume on still.

---

We were out of the store, and Sora was holding our bags. I could tell Sora snatched a handful of candy and stuffed it in his pocket. I could hear that annoying plastic noise everytime he took a step. "Sora how much candy did you steal?" Kairi asked Sora, and she too noticed the plastic noise. "A few..." Sora admitted. "Well If you excuse me, this man gots to use the can" He gave us that cheesy grin, and Kairi and I made a disgusted face. "Okay, but make it quick. Kairi and I want to check out the new store" I said, and then it was Sora's turn to make a face. "Remind me never to go on a shopping trip with you guys, even if there is candy" Sora muttered.

Right after he disappeared at me, I heard a voice I didn't want to hear right now. "Well, well, well, if it isn't for Namine and her little shitty friend" Rayna said in a slurring tone. Rayna was with two of her friends, and I could tell Rayna was the leader of the group. The three of them were slurping on a smoothie, and chowing on ice cream in a cone. I sighed, I didn't feel in the mood to answer her. "Come on, ignore them" I told Kairi as I grabbed her arm and ran off. A manicured hand stopped me, and her nails dug deep into my skin. I winced in pain, and Kairi noticed.

"Hey! Leave her alone" Kairi snapped, pulling the hand away. "Or what?" Rayna hissed, her friends glared at Kairi. Kairi spit on Rayna's shirt, and Rayna screamed. It took me a while to keep from laughing. "Ew you retarded freak!" Rayna cried, slapping Kairi across her delicate cheek. There was a crowd growing around us, and it was embarrassing. Rayna looked annoyed, "Lets go, I heard freakisitus is easily spreading" Rayna glared. She snapped her fingers, and as if planned, her two friends dumped their smoothies on us. The cold strawberry goodness, oozed down Kairi and my hair. Rayna only laughed, and dumped her last few drops on Kairi, and then what was left on me.

"Next time, drink the smoothie, not play with it!" Rayna laughed, as she and her friends giggled along as well. I think Rayna pays those two girls to hang out with her. I would have let this problem slide and just get cleaned up, but Kairi wouldn't let it go. Rayna turned around to leave with her group, but Kairi stopped them. "Hey Rayna guess what!" Kairi asked her. Rayna quickly turned around to face us. "What do you want now, bitch?" Rayna snapped.

"Oh nothing, just this" Kairi said, smashing her fist against Rayna's right cheek. The blow must have really been hard because Rayna collapsed to the floor. She winced in pain, and dropped her ice cream. Kairi grinned as she grabbed the ice cream, and smudged it against Rayna's pink blouse and Rayna started going crazy. Then Kairi slapped her in the same cheek that was striked. Rayna was in tears now, "Leave me alone!" She used a voice I had never heard before. Could it be? Was she...afraid of Kairi? I was shocked.

Kairi snickered, "Next time, don't dump a smoothie on my head when I just bought a $50 top. Let's go Namine, I heard uglypox is spreading " Kairi said, snapping her fingers, just like Rayna had. Dazed, I obediently followed Kairi. The smoothie was really cold, and I was glad the smoothie didn't get into the bag holding our costumes.

---

Argh! Sorry you guys waited so long for a short crappy chapter

xDDDDDDDD

Well now you know, Rayna is afraid of Kairi:O

Hehe well, next update will come soon! I promise! (I don't think I could keep it though)

(: Okay I think one of my reviewers is right, I really DO need an editor xD


	5. Chapter 5

-Authors Note-

Nothing. Oh and don't worry, its a Roxas x Namine story,

Sorry Axel x Namine fans.

---

After Kairi and I scurried away from Rayna and her group, Kairi and I sat down on a bench. We were freezing cold, and the strawberry smoothie smoothered around our flesh didn't help any better.

"Gee Kairi, when did you learn to be so fierce?" I wondered, wiping the cold frozen drink off my right arm. Kairi just shrugged, something she did a lot more often since she came back. "I guess

that girl got on my nerves. Say, who was she anyways?" Kairi asked, as she wiped a smoothie off the top of her head. I hung my head low, pouting. "Roxas's girlfriend" I muttered, hoping Kairi

hadn't heard.

"**That's** Roxas's girlfriend? Who would date a bitch like her?" Kairi spat. I spoke too soon. I didn't feel in the mood to talk about Roxas and his love life so I suggested we go home, after Sora was back

from the can. I sighed, "Where is Sora? It doesn't take long to take a crap" I murmered. Kairi shrugged, "Oh look! There he is right now" Kairi said, waving her hand so Sora could know where we were.

Sora saw us, and his eyebrow rosed. A few minutes later, he appeared. "Dude, what happened to you? You look like you have been swimming in a pink pool all day" Sora asked, poking Kairi's arm to taste the pink stuff. "Tastes like a strawberry shake" Sora shrugged, taking another lick.

**---**

I was in the bath tub, doing the usual when I was either really tired, or really dirty. Taking a bubble bath, and the water was steaming. Rayna wasn't back at our dorm yet, so I basically had the room to myself. I laid back and sighed, thinking about way too many things. Rayna, and the way she reacted when Kairi practically jumped her. I was also thinking about the Halloween dance. I didn't really intend to go to the dance, but no one could say no to Axel. My mind thought of Roxas, and at the same time Axel.

They had similar things about them, and they were different too. Axel was sweet, and the romantic type kind of guy. Roxas was the outgoing, funny type of guy. Hm...if I had to choose one who would it be? I sighed, I don't think that question will ever be answered. After I finished my bath, and was all dressed up in my pajamas, I saw Kairi plopped onto my bed, munching on cheese curls and reading a magazine. "Um, Kairi, how do you know what dorm I sleep in?" I asked Kairi, trying not to sound rude.

Kairi sighed, "You told me on the phone, silly" she told me. I don't remember telling her. Oh well, must have slipped my mind. "I wouldn't have mind if you came over, but shouldn't you have called first?" I asked her, tapping my foot and raising an eyebrow. Kairi sighed once more, "I did, but you didn't pick up. So I walked here, and the door was unlocked. Can you believe I am only seven dorms away from you?" Kairi asked, changing the subject.

I sat down next to Kairi on the bed and grabbed a handful of cheese curls myself. "Do what do you think of our costumes?" I asked Kairi who looked up from her magizine. "That guy, Axen- I think thats his name, will drool over you. And Roxas, on the otherhand will regret cheating on you." Kairi said, giving me a small smile.

"His name is Axel" I said, saying the last word with great care.

**---**

Okay, so the week passed quickly, and it was the night of the dance. Rayna was getting ready at this girl named Yuna's house. I think that was one of the girls we saw at the mall. Well, Kairi was here, and we were just applying makeup and doing our hair before putting the costume on. Kairi was fixing my hair up, and I was to do it to Kairi when she was dont. She suggested I put my hair up into a half ponytail, and curl the ends of my hair.

Kairi had difficulty curling my hair, was all I could say. I had to repeat the directions like a bazillion times. When she was done, I smiled. I was actually kinda...pretty? I curled my hair on every special occasion, you might have noticed I curled my hair at the night of the dance two years ago. I got up, and thinking angel's didnt really do anything to their hair, just curled it. Out of utter boredness, I placed a white clip on her hair.

I wasn't really into make up, but Kairi forced me to. I wore a tad bit of eyeliner, powdered my face with some pale color. Then Kairi let me borrow her lipstick/gloss. They were pretty much both. The lipstick wasnt oily ish, but it was glossy. "Okay, you can change in the bathroom, and I will change right here" I told Kairi, as I handed her the angel costume. Kairi nodded, no questions asked. I glanced at my dress and smiled, remembering the words Kairi had told me. "_And Roxas, on the otherhand will regret cheating on you_" If only she knew how much I wish it was true.

I sighed, removing my clothes, and putting on the costume. It fit perfectly. The dress wasn't itchy like most costumes, and it was made from some fabric I couldn't name. Then, there was that mask that covered the face. I don't really approve of wearing it, it seemed kinda freaky. Yet, a costume needed everything it included, so I wore it. It twinkled in the light, and matched my ocean blue eyes. I got out my white ballet shoes, that had long laces I had to tie all over my leg. I sat on my bad, smothering the wrinkles on my dress, waiting patiently for Kairi.

Kairi came out, looking amazing. Sora must be some lucky guy to be dating a beauty queen like that. "You look great Namine, all you got to do is wait for Roxas to get jealous" Kairi reminded me. I grinned back. "Well, its about 6:34. Axel should be coming soon" Kairi said, glancing at the clock, I nodded.

"And what time will you be picked up?" I asked Kairi, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. Kairi thought for a second, and I thought she was spacing out on me. "At...6:50" I think thats what Sora told me" Kairi said, fixing the halo on her head.

"So-" I started, as the doorbell rang. "Oh, there's my date now" I smiled, standing up to get the door. Kairi grabbed my arm, "I'll get it. Go over there in the bathroom. When I say 'Namine' you pop out." Kairi said. Quickly, I did as told.

I heard the door open, and heard Kairi's voice. "Oh, you must be her date. Namine!", and doing as planned, I showed up. I must have looked great, seeing the way Axel looked at me. It wasn't very comfortable and I was blushing a little bit. It seemed like he bore a hole in me, so I snapped him back in reality. "H-hi Axel" I stuttered, looking at his costume for a bit. It seemed funny because he was dressed as a warrior type of person in the King Arthur like times.

It took Axel a while to relieze I had spoken to him, because he finally answered. "Oh, hey Namine. You look pretty, as usual" Axel told me, using the sweet talk on me. I smiled, "Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Ready when you are" Axel said in that cool voice of his. I linked my arm around his, "See you at the dance, Kairi" I waved as we walked out the door, both of us blushing.

**---**

We pretty much were silent the whole way, besides the fact that all we talked about was school. When we approached the dance, it was packed. Halloween decorations everywhere. The music was loud, and many people were dancing to the beat, or those who were too shy leaned against the walls. Then, everyone eyed us as we approached through the door. I mean, everyone was staring at us. This girl stuck her tongue out at me, and I think that she had some sort of relationship with Axel. So much for going to the dance with the most popular guy in the school.

The music still kept going, and in a few minutes, everyone was back to what they were doing. Axel's huge amout of guy friends charged at us, and soon there was a whole circle of guys around us.

"I'm thirsty, so I'm just going to get some punch" I lied, walking away. Axel's friends must think I was retardedly deaf, because I was only a few feet away from the crowd when I heard things I didn't appreciate.

I heard one of the guys, one had spikey blonde hair, and no it wasn't Roxas. It was some guy named Cloud I think. Well I overheard Cloud practically screamed out to the whole dance, "Wow Axel, you scored the **finest** girl in the room right now" He said in a cool laid back room. I was pouring punch onto my cup, listening. The last thing I wanted to do was go to the dance with someone who liked me for my looks.

I stole a quick glance at Axel, who only glared. "Stop referring to girls as 'hotties', 'chicks', or something unappropriate" Axel snapped, and then Cloud closed his mouth and took a glance at me.

"Man Axel, your no fun anymore. Why did your mom have to bring you to that stupid gentleman school" A guy named Leon growled. Leon, as I have heard was a coldhearted heart throb. I took a sip of my punch to listen to more. I think I know why Axel always has been so sweet, gentleman school. And to think that Axel used to be a pervert like his whold crowd of friends.

Axel shrugged, "Maybe you should join gentleman school, thats why girls dump you for cheating on them". I didn't like fights, so I threw my cup away and walked to the group of Axel's. I smiled, "Let's dance" I suggested, tugging on Axel's arm. His friends nodded, and so Axel agreed. At the dance floor, we chatted a bit. I tried to ignore the glares of jealous girls, and Axel acted as if I was the only girl in the room. I smiled and looked at the door for a moment, and stared.

Rayna was there, and she was also a princess. Our costumes were different, but I knew Rayna would flip if she saw me being the same thing as her. A crown was placed on her head, and her thick hair was in curls. She wore a simple strapless pink dress, and she made a princess look like a hooker. I would have thought she was one, if the crown hadn't given her away. But her date caught my eye. Roxas, I know, but he looked...how do I say this? He looked...extremly charming. He was wearing a prince outfit, I bet Rayna had forced him into it. On top of his spikey head was a crown, and he had those gold staff cane things.

Axel noticed I had been dazing off, because he turned to look at the door as well. His smile turned into a frown. "Do you know that guy?" He asked, fist clenched. Jealousy, I think I have been knowing how that felt lately. "Nah, some guy in my class" I told him, and then we continued to dance.

**---**

**Roxas POV **

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and my face was flushed in embarressment. Why did Rayna talk me into being a prince? And whats with the gay crappy cane? Screw it, it would make a nice paper weight. I entered the dance, and it was crowded. It was smelly too. I looked at the floor, I was too embarressed to be seen in a prince outfit. Rayna hooked her arm around mine, and tugged my sleeve.

"Come on, lets dance" Rayna grinned, pulling me to the dance floor. I remained in my place, "I don't think dirty dancing is my thing" I told Rayna who glared.

"Who said I danced dirty?" Rayna snapped, tugging harder on my sleeve. I rolled my eyes knowing the answer without thinking. "First of all, your costume tells it all, and I have seen you dancing before." I told her, sighing. I hated dancing, and then I looked up. I saw a girl that I can reconize a mile away. A mask covered her small face, and her hair was in curls at the ends. Something she did at special occasions. "Namine" I breathed. Namine was dancing with some red headed guy. I could only see the back of his head, no sign at all of his face. Namine looks like she is having a great time. I gotta see who this guy is. Is it that Axel guy I heard her say that one night?

Rayna heard me mutter something, but she didn't hear me clearly. "What?" She said, speaking loud over the music. "I said, I changed my mind. Lets dance" I said, dragging her so I was only five feet away from Namine's date. As I predicted, Rayna was freak dancing. Sighing, I danced like any other guy would dance. "Come on, Roxas. I know you can dance better" Rayna said, shaking my arm. I pulled my arm back. "I said I don't dirty dance, and that means freak dancing" I glared. "Come on, I need a better view of that- I mean, lets dance over there." I told Rayna, dragging her a little more forward so I could see the guy's face.

I strained to see Namine's date, but then a fat guy started dancing around with his obeste girlfriends. "Out of the way!" I said, pushing them off. The fat couple glared at me, and danced off somewhere else, bumping into innocent little people. I think I lost Rayna because she was no where in sight. This dance was like a mosh pit, it was packed inside here. I was relieved, I didn't wantn Rayna to see Namine. I kind of know that she hated Namine.

I was finally able to see that guys face. Okay, so I gasped. I wasn't gay or anything, but in Namine's terms, he was "hott". I glared, but then I realized what I was doing. What did I care? It's not that I liked Namine like **that**. Or did I? I shook my head at my nonsense. "Roxas!" Rayna called out, leaning on my arm again. "Shit" I murmured loudly. Suddenly, Namine and her date turned to see us.

"Oh, hey Roxas!" Namine called out, waving her hand out at me. I was shunned for a moment. Wasn't she mad at me? "Hey Namine. Hi...er..Namine's date" I said, scratching my head confused.

"Axel" The guy named Axel grunted. Namine was innocently smiling at me, while Axel glared at me. Jealousy I suppose. Namine grabbed my hand, "Axel, can I talk to him real quick?" She asked, and I don't think she noticed she was holding onto my hand instead of my arm. I blushed, and turned away so she wouldn't see. Axel gave Namine a warm smile, but frowned when he saw where her hand was. "I suppose so" Axel approved.

"Great! Rayna, you can talk to Axel until we come back" Namine said cheerfully, as she dragged me out of the dance. We opened the door, and the cool air conditioner felt good, compared to the hot stuffy party inside the doors. Outside of the party was empty, since it was the hallways. Namine must have finally noticed her hand because when she looked down, she blushed instantly and let go. "S-sorry. I thought I was clinging onto your arm" Namine stuttered, looking at the floor. She looked extremly pretty when she did that. Wait...what the fuck am I saying. Evil thoughts!

"No problem. What did you want to tell me?" I asked her realizing my blush came back. I turned away quickly so she didn't see. Namine finally looked up from the ground, a smile planted on her lips. "The other day...when you saved me. I just wanted to say thanks, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you" Namine said, saying each word smoothly.

"No problem. Is it all?" I asked, giving her a small smile. Somehow, I thought that only one Namine was better than a million Rayna's. I shook my head again, evil thoughts!

Namine tilted her head to the side, "Roxas, is something wrong?". She must have noticed me shake my head like an idiot. "No" I lied.

"Oh, I was just wondering if we could...start out as friends?" Namine asked, giving me an innocent look. I said the words without thinking, "Sure".

Namine gave me one of those popular cheery smiles that she always gave people. "Great!" She chanted, pulling me into a tight hug. I blushed a bright shade of red. _Dammit, this hug doesn't mean anything!_

Namine stopped hugging and smiled. "That was a friendly hug. Don't worry, I know you and Rayna are close. I better go now, Axel's waiting" Namine waved and skipped off. I didn't recover from that hug, so I remained stiff for a moment. I cursed, and pounded the wall. It only took me a second after the hug to realize I was half in love with Rayna and Namine.

**---**

Sorry to leave you here! Happy Halloween(:


	6. Chapter 6

Namine's POV

I seemed like a major dork, holding onto Roxas and all. Gah, I bet he is laughing at me right now. Blushing at the thought, I walked back to Axel who greeted me with a small smile. "Where's Roxas?" He asked me, and I could have sworn he looked a bit more relieved. I sighed "I just wanted to tell him something" I told him.

Axel nodded, "I see. What did you tell him?". But before I could answer, I could hear someone screaming my name.

"**Namine!!!!**" Kairi screamed. I sighed for a moment in annoyance, "Just a moment" I told Axel, and ran to Kairi and Sora.

"Gee, everyone in the whole dance floor could hear you screaming" I said, twitching my right eye. Kairi smiled, "I can't help it" she said, shrugging.

Sora had a cup of punch in one hand, he took a sip. "This punch makes you feel dizzy but you can't help but to drink more" Sora said, sipping again. Namine sighed, and patted his shoulder.

"Don't you ever hear rumors about people spiking drinks?" Namine asked, trying hard not to burst in to laughter. Sora only arched an eyebrow, shrugged and took yet another sip of the punch.

Sighing, Namine and Kairi just shrugged. Sora was just too stubborn.

The three friends walked off, leaving a poor clueless Axel behind. "Namine!" Shouted Axel, looking around for Namine. She was nowhere in sight, Axel swearing before stomping off somewhere.

---

Roxas PoV

"I want to know what you said to Namine!" Rayna screeched at me.

I glared at her, for the thousandth time. "I told you already Rayna, all Namine did was thank me for saving her that one day!"

Rayna still looked unconvinced, she winced when I rose my voice to her. She decided not to push it any further and left the subject alone for a while, atleast thats what I thought. Instead, she goes and acts all sweet to me, trying to find out what we said to each other, bit by bit.

"Did Namine mention me?" Rayna asked me one time when we were dancing in the big crowd. I thought for a moment, and remembered Namine's words. _Don't worry, I know you and Rayna are close.  
_So technically, didn't Namine mention Rayna?

So I nodded my head, and Rayna's fake smile turned to a scowl, "What did she say?!" Rayna snapped. She must have forgotten her pretend-to-be-nice voice, because she quickly covered her mouth with her palm and gigged.

"Whoops, sorry." Rayna said softly, a fake smile on her lips. "What did she say?" She asked in that annoying trying to be seductive voice. Realizing I just got Namine in trouble, I quickly changed the subject.

"Let's get some punch" I quickly added, Rayna had a disappointed look on her face. She scowled and snapped out a "Fine".

We both walked down to the punch table, me pouring a cup of blood red punch into her cup. Without a 'thank you', Rayna snatched the drink. She finished the whole cup before I started pouring the punch into mine. "Roxas, sweetie, I'll be back in a jiffy" Rayna said, batting her eyelashes. An evil smile curled against her lips. Before I began to answer, she gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, sweet pea. I knew you'd understand.

Shrugging, I waited for Rayna patiently. She was like, gone inside the crowd at the dance floor. Scanning the room, I caught sight of Namine. But something about the people around her caught my eyes. I could remember those brown spikes anywhere. My body went numb, and I remembered my two other best friends. Kairi, the smart, loving girl. And Sora, that childish little kid any girl would love.

I grinned, that cheesy grin I never had plastered on my face in months. I had to admit, I missed my best bud Sora. We had each others back since pre-k, and it wasn't going to change now. I glanced over my shoulder one more time in case Rayna was coming back. When she didn't come back I was convinced she left me.

I was about to walk over to the group of my "old buddies", and I looked at Rayna tugging on my shoulder. "Where are you going?" Rayna asked, wide eyed, tugging on my arm harder. How did she come out of nowhere?

I sighed, a little annoyed. I had been so excited to see Kairi and Sora again, that I wished Rayna would flip off somewhere else. "Where were you?" I asked Rayna, with wondering eyes.

Rayna curled her tongue to her front teeth, "Nowhere important", she snapped at me. I tried not to flinch when her voice got higher.

"Where were _you_ going?" Rayna asked, pulling herself closer to me so she was leaning on me basically. Trying not to fall flat on my face from her weight, I simply told her I was on my way to look her for, Rayna looking pleased for a quick moment.

"For a moment I thought you were walking toward Namine and her dorky friends" Rayna said, a tone of mock in her voice.

"Stop. Namine and her friends aren't close to dorky" I growled through clenched teeth, hissing maybe. Rayna heard the threat in my voice, so she didn't mention much anymore.

**---**

Still Roxas's POV-

Pretty soon, Rayna got in the topic of shit talking Namine and her friends again. I knew she was testing if I still had feelings for Namine, so I lied and joined in with her shit talk, feeling guilty on each word that came out of my mouth.

"I can't believe you dated that little skeez" Rayna said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. My hands turned to fists, as I tried not to snap back for Namine's defense.

My throat got dry as I croaked out, "Yeah, I know. Stupidest thing in the world I've done."

Rayna gave an evil grin as she hugged me, "Now be honest. Who was better for you. That freakish Namine thing, or **me**."

This question was unexpected, so I gave a blank face. I didn't bother hugging her back. Rayna gave a surprised look, a scowl plastered on her face. "It's her then" Rayna glared, looking the other direction.

"No, I didn't say that-" I started, only to get but off by Rayna.

"Then what are you saying?" Rayna asked, her eyes had the look of terror. I thought of the good times I had with Rayna, but then flashbacks of Namine and I reflected without being asked.

_"Namine, I'm moving..." Roxas said, looking at the floor. Namine's heart shattered to a million pieces._

_"W-W-Why...?" Namine said a look of depression in her eyes._

_"When my mom found out what Riku and Seifer did...she wanted me to move far away as possible from them." Roxas said, as he didnt dare look into Namine's eyes._

_"Oh...So I guess this is goodbye?" Namine said, a tear falling from her eye. Roxas sighed, taking Namine's hands in his._

_"No, we will see each other again. No matter how far we will be...I want you to know one thing. I'm madly in love with a girl. And her name would be,Namine." Roxas said, in a serious tone. Namine had never seen a mood like this in Roxas._

_"Umm...oh." Namine said, a tear falling from her eye. She wiped it quickly and hugged Roxas, "Just promise me this, where ever you are, you'll find me."_

_Roxas hesitated for a moment, and hugged back. "I promise"_

I gave a frustrated grunt, "I don't know Rayna, I just don't damn know."

Rayna closed her eyes, tightly as if to take back what I said, "I see" was all she told me. " I'll be in the girls room. Go have your own party and have fun." Rayna told me, a weak yet disappointed smile on her face. Before I could explain why I couldn't choose between the two of them, Rayna stormed off.

_'Go have your own party...'_

Even if it seemed mean to leave Rayna unhappy, I wasn't going to miss out on the old gang. Quickly before Rayna could change her mind, I looked around for Sora's noticeable hair. I finally found Sora, and he was slurping down the punch, two full cups in his hands.

"Sora!" I called out, trying to reach him through the thick crowd at the dance. Sora turned around, looking for the person calling him. He was alone, eyebrow raised, and sipping the punch at his left hand.

"Sora over here!" I tried to call, but muffled as the same fat guy came in front of me. Trying not to get fully squished alive, I raced toward Sora, and once getting out of the crowd, I was panting. I reached forward, clutching my knees to take in a few breaths. Sora was right in front of me, his cups of punch accidently dropped to the floor.

"Woah dude, Roxas?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm a guy named Nick Spitz."

"Oh sorry Nick, you look exactly what my friend in highschool would look like today" Sora said, looking at the spilled punch on the floor, mumbling a 'damn'.

"Sora you fag, of course I'm Roxas!" I spat out, looking at the mixed reactions on Sora's face. First of all, Sora had a confused look on his face- wait, he always looked like that. Second, Sora looked surprised, like he had just seen a dancing hamburger just now. And third, he had happy look on his face.

"Roxas! Long time no see bud." Sora grinned happily, reaching out his hand for out 'handshake'. I looked at it blankly and tried to remember the steps to the handshake. Was it punch the shoulder first and then high five and then the rest of the shit, or was it do the shit first, then the punch and then highfive? I struggled to remember but Sora only chuckled and looked the other way.

"You looked like me when you first taught me how to do it" Sora grinned, shaking his head as if ashamed.

"Shut up, If I looked like you I would be looking completely confused, and thinking about Kairi in a bikini" I snapped back smartly, grinning like mad at Sora's scarlet face. Doing his ever so famous pout, he stomped his foot like a first grader.

"Speaking about Kairi", I quickly said before Sora's face could get any redder, "Where is she and Namine?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "The ladies room. They only went there because I couldn't"

The two of us obviously knew what the two "teenaged" girls were talking about. Usually they talked about things they wouldn't want us to hear. Usually Kairi would talk about how "ah-dorable" Sora looks, and then Namine would magically turn the topic to me. I know this because I actually managed to sneak into a bathroom stall, and listening without being noticed.

I doubt Namine talks about me anymore, probably sucking up to that Axel kid. The thought of Axel made my hands curl to fists, "I hate that guy" I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" Sora asked, thinking that I was talking to him.

"I said, I like apple pie" I lied as I lifted up my annoying prince- like pants that puffed out in an ugly fashion. Eyebrow arched in a what-the-fuck way, Sora shrugged.

"Is Namine mad at me?" I blurted out, surprised how it had come out.

Sora sighed, thinking, "A little heart broken, yes. But I don't think she is mad at you...but yeah, she's pissed at your girlfriend". I was stunned for a minute about Namine being mad at Rayna, but then I wondered how Sora knew about Rayna.

"How do you know I have a girlfriend?" I asked, though it sounded kind of distanced, as if I didn't really care. Sora must have ignored or not even notice the tone of my voice as he replied in his cheerful voice that he knew because Kairi and Namine got into a fight with her in the mall, resulting in a smoothie, ice-cream, fist fight. And that the fight caused a lot of attention. As if disappointed by _my_ taste in girls, Sora shook his head in disapproval.

"What?" I asked, glaring at Sora's rude gesture.

Sora only sighed, the childish sigh that Kairi would adore. "Don't get mad at me for saying this, but it's the truth. Dude, Rox, Rayna's a bitch." Sora said, stuffing his hands in his pocket, well he tried to. He didn't seem to have pockets in his costume.

My left eye twitched, and I swatted the back of Sora's head with my now sore hand. "How the fuck can I **not** get mad, when you go and tell me my girlfriend is a bitch!" I glared, but I knew that deep down I was laughing because it was true, so it was pretty hard not to laugh.

Then the next moments became a blur because all I remember was someone yelling, "Fight by the girls restroom!".

It struck me instantly, Rayna must have seen Namine and Kairi walk off, and she and her friends must have followed. Pissed off, I grabbed Sora's arm, "Lets go!"

_**---**_

**Third Person POV/// Its Before Someone Yelled Out Fight**

Namine and Kairi were in the restrooms, reapplying makeup that smeared from sweating. "What do you think about Axel?" Namine asked, trying not to blink, as her mascara wand applied a new batch of black thickness to her eyelashes. Kairi on the other hand was powdering her nose, the powder being a pale color.

Kairi shrugged, "I guess you could say he is hott"

Namine only sighed, obviously Kairi was lying, since Kairi's version of hot is a guy with spiked brown hair and ocean blue eyes. "Kay, I'm ready to go, you?" Namine asked, putting her mascara container away. Quickly, she got out her delicious tasting lip gloss, and in one quick movement of her wand, put a shiny coat upon her lips.

Kairi put away her things, and she and Namine were out of the girls room. But before the two could go back to the dance, they were stopped by the "trio".

How could they be stupid enough to think they would have a Rayna-free night? The three girls stood planted on the ground, each wearing a skanky outfit.

Yuna, supposedly it was her, was wearing a super short black witch dress, purple ribbons dangling around her bony body. On top of her head, to the side was a hat, and she was carrying a stylish yet tacky broom. Rayna wore her princess outfit, and a plastic tiara on her head, she was holding onto a cup of punch. Yuffie was wearing an outfit that just right away tells you that Little Bo Peep gone slutty, with a girly stuffed sheep.

By the looks of it, Rayna looked straight at Namine, and her teeth gnarled together, as if she was refraining to eat Namine any second. Kairi moved in front of Namine defending her. Namine wasn't a fighter, she was just so bony and weak she couldn't land a punch on Rayna without hurting her own fist.

Rayna only flashed her eyes at Kairi's direction for a second, and then turned her gaze back toward Namine. "I think you win my vote as wearing the cheapest, **fugliest**, and _dorkiest_ costume in the whole party" Rayna snickered, as she checked Namine's outfit out. Namine's face turned bright red, from embarressment and anger, but she didn't have the look to cry.

"Where are you going after the party? Slut Land?" Kairi snapped back, in Namine's defense. Rayna and her groups eyes flickered to Kairi, and they only glared.

"Atleast my dress my dress isn't stained" Rayna shot back.

"Well thats too bad, because my dress isn't stained" Kairi said, a tone of confidence in her voice.

Rayna only smiled, a look of innocence...only for a moment. "That could be arranged" Rayna said, as she took her cup of punch and dumped the red juice onto Kairi's dress. Kairi's face was flushed red from anger. Rayna's group grinned and laughed, saying "Buuuurnnn!" and laughing some more.

Knowing Kairi, she wasn't going to stand for this. Kairi didn't cry, though she looked like it. "You bitch" Kairi said, as she closed her eyes and calmed down.

Rayna had a bored look on her face, "Yeah, I get that a lot"

"Good" Kairi said, as she screamed and thrust herself onto Rayna, and the two of them were on the floor, fist fighting and hair pulling.

Rayna dug her nails into Kairi, since Kairi was busy pulling her hair. The yanking stopped, as Kairi pulled her arm back in pain, and ran her hand through the spot where Rayna's nails had left a mark.

Then Namine realized it was Kairi versus three, and soon enough, Yuna came into the fight using her broom stick to smack Kairi. Kairi didn't seem to care, as her main battle was with Rayna. So then Namine came to help, even if she was weak, but Kairi was in trouble.

So basically the battle was:

Namine vs. Yuffie&Yuna  
Kairi vs. Rayna

Namine strugged to fight the two girls, as Yuna used her broom as a weapon, and Yuffie tried using her stuffed sheep to trip-and-smack Namine. Namine was sprawled on the floor, Yuffie and Yuna sat on either side of her, and kicking and slapping Namine. Namine only blinked, to bring back the tears that tried to fall off.

"Roxas ten times happier with Rayna then he was with you!" Yuna shrieked as she continued landing punches on Namine, making Namine almost lay unconcious, but she fought the urge to keep on going.

Namine finally knew what the fight was about, **Roxas**. Giving a frustrated scream, and as if she was suddenly given more energy to fight. She got up, a shoved the two other girls onto the floor. Namine grabbed Yuna's broom stick, and ran toward Kairi and Rayna, who were both brusied and bleeding.

"Stop it!" Namine cried out, a look of annoyance on her face. This fight was about Roxas, how irritating was it to keep telling Rayna she didn't like her boyfriend like that!

When the two fighting girls refused to listen, Namine used Yuna's broom stick to seperate them, and then Namine helped Kairi up.

**---**

Namine's POV.

I had a look of annoyance on my face and my eyes felt like there was dancing fire in them. I faced Rayna, no longer afraid of what she was going to do to me. Rayna looked terrible, I got to give Kairi her credit because Rayna's nose was bleeding, and Rayna had a bruise near her left eye, her bottom left chin, and on her right cheek.

Rayna held her nose, trying to stop the bleeding, but she gave an evil snicker, "Namine, you fight like a sissy" Rayna snapped, menace in her voice. I ignored her, she could make fun of me all day and I still couldn't care.

"Why do you always think I'm in love with Roxas?" I demanded to know, as I saw Rayna's snicker turn to a grin.

"When is it never Roxas to you?" Rayna shot back, and I could feel my fists begging to strike her.

This once, I let them do what my fists wanted, and I ended up bitch slapping Rayna.

---

:Ifinallyupdated!

Haha sorry it was so shortt

But its like vacation and I finally get to update during the weeks I have break.

I just finished my finals, yay!

No school till like Jan. 8

I want 100 reviews, so no updates until then.

71/100

Good luck :D

Happy Holidays


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note-

Hmm, 92 reviews only, eh? Well, I'm happy anyway :D.

Keep Reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

I just wanted to get this chappie posted, sorry for typos!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the game, except maybe Rayna oh, and the plot of this story!

xxx

_Recap: (In Namine's Point Of View)_

_"Why do you always think I'm in love with Roxas?" I demanded to know, as I saw Rayna's snicker turn to a grin. _

_"When is it never Roxas to you?" Rayna shot back, and I could feel my fists begging to strike her. _

_This once, I let them do what my fists wanted, and I ended up bitch slapping Rayna._

xxx

**Namine's Point Of View**

Rayna looked shocked, as she held on to her now red cheek. Rayna pointed a threatening finger at me, but I ignored the fear crawling across my flesh.

If it was possible, Rayna's eyes flashed a red color, but I think I was just seeing things.

Quickly, before I could give out a piercing smile, Rayna grabbed hold of my golden looks, tugging on my hair so hard, I thought it would fall off in a quick second. Rayna quickly held my head back as she whispered in my ear, "You'll regret that."

I looked at Kairi, why she wasn't saving me.

Kairi was being held back by Yuna and Yuffie, "Let me go, you skankatrons!" Kairi shrieked, trying to pull free from the grip so she could go kick some more of Rayna's ass.

I shook my head, despite the fact that it burned my scalp to move my head.

"**Rayna**!" A voice called, that instantly made Rayna's grip stop. She let go of my hair, and I felt dizzy, running my hand through my hair in case I had a bald spot now. Relief came over me as I knew that only a few strands of hair that fell loose.

I turned to who the person was, but I knew the voice too well that I didn't have to turn. I didn't know a whole crowd had formed around us. Was this some sort of demented show?

I stumbled back a bit, as Rayna silently shoved me aside. I fell back, until I found someone caught me. "Axel" I breathed as I got up. He merely nodded, and I wondered if he was mad at me.

"Roxas!" Rayna said, as she walked over to him, pretending to be weak. She clutched her head, and her other arm was stretched across her stomach.

"It isn't what you think! Namine started it..." Rayna croaked out, she leaned on him for pretend support.

"Yeah right, Rayna" Kairi shouted, as she struggled to get a piece of Rayna, though this time Sora held her back.

Rayna shot Kairi a quick glare when Roxas wasn't looking, and she closed her eyes, "Roxas. They are simply lying"

My eyes widened, Rayna was a very good actress, very convincing indeed.

"Who are you going to believe Roxas? That bitch of a girlfriend, or your old best friends?" Kairi shouted, a pained smile on her face, eyes boring through Rayna's.

Roxas looked at me, a pained expression on his face, I gave a small smile and nodded my head. Rayna looked at me, a scowl on her face, as she flipped me off with 'the finger'. She only did it for a split second, before Roxas turned back to Rayna.

"Then...why were you pulling Namine's hair when I got here?" Roxas asked, and I gave a grin. He was on our side, what a relief.

Rayna's eyes widened as she knew as well. "I-I-She slapped me on the cheek!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me. I froze, it **was** the truth.

And suddenly the crowd was nodding their head saying, "She's right you know. The blonde did strike her". I gasped, as Roxas stared at me. I couldn't tell that behind those beautiful eyes, if he was happy I finally did something about her, or if he had a shocked expression that someone as weak as me could land a slap on a tough girl like Rayna.

"R-R-Rayna's right" I stuttered as I saw Rayna flash me an evil smile,"but only for y- personal r-reasons" I was about to say 'you', but I blushed embarressed and said personal reasons instead.

"Oh, I guess we should go back to the party" Roxas said, as the crowd nodded and left. Roxas turned to Rayna and smiled, "I'll go meet you back in there"

Rayna turned to me, and smiled, a smile that said "haha-I-win". Then she and her friends left so it was only the five of us. Sora, him, Axel, Kairi, and I.

I sighed, of course. Roxas believed in his girlfriend instead, my shoulders fell down, but suddenly comforted by Axel.

"Oh for crying out loud, Roxas. Don't you see Namine and I bruised? You know Namine isn't a type to start fights" Kairi said, rolling her eyes.

Roxas ignored her and only smiled, "Hello there, Kairi"

Kairi arched an eyebrow, "Hello, Roxas"

Roxas's eyes twinkled, I didn't know if it was from the lights, or from excitement. " I know that Namine didn't start the fight." Roxas grinned, and the rest of us did the same.

Sora pouted, "See Roxas! I told you Rayna was a-"

"Shut up" Roxas snapped, ruffling Sora's hair as punishment.

"Hey!" Sora said, trying to fix up his naturally spiked hair.

x x x

I sighed, I had to tell Axel that I would be just fine walking back to my dorm, so I could walk alone with Kairi and Sora. Sora happened to be only five dorms away from me, and Kairi happened to be seven...which she mentioned earlier.

"It's just like old times! We're just missing Roxas" Kairi said, and since she was in the middle, stretched both arms out and onto Sora and I's shoulders.

"Kay Kairi, here's your stop" I said quickly, as I unhooked from Kairi's cold arms.

Kairi sighed, "Aww. Kay then, tomorrow's school. Hopefully we'll be in the same classes."

"Oh and Namine, my dorms empty, I think I told you that earlier, so if you want to get away from Rayna's face, come and live in my dorm" Kairi added. I nodded my head, smiling.

Sora and Kairi hugged goodbye, so now it was only two of us.

"Fun party" Sora said, trying to start a conversation.

"Ah-bviously" I snorted as we continued to walk silently.

"Rayna... how could someone look so pretty be so-" Sora started as I gave him a look.

"So...unpretty when Kairi's around" Sora finished, and I smiled.

"Thats what I thought" I said, then I stopped by Sora's dorm.

"See you, Sora" I said as I waved goodbye.

I started on my way back to my dorm, when I heard a conversation. Rayna and Roxas, I didn't need to be a genius to figure that out. I stayed close by a wall, it was at an angle that only Rayna could see me, and Roxas's back was turned.

"Roxas, I had a fun time tonight. Except for-" Rayna started, as Roxas quickly cut her off.

"I know, the fight" Roxas sighed, I could tell he was slightly embaressed by her behavior back then.

"Honestly, who do you believe **started** the fight?" Rayna asked, cocking her head as if to show her innocence.

Roxas was quiet, hesitant for a while.

For a quick second I thought I saw Rayna's lips mumble something that I couldnt hear, when I heard Roxas's voice speak again.

"I think..." Roxas started, and then there was another pause, and then Rayna murmured something once more. "I think that Namine and her friend started the fight" Roxas said, his voice harsh.

I froze. **Now** I can't stand Roxas or his girlfriend. Then I saw Rayna turn to my direction. Heart thumping like crazy, I watched the love birds, and wondered if Rayna noticed me.

Then I saw Rayna curl her lips in an evil smile, and she stared right at **me**.

Her face amused, she snickered and pulled Roxas into a tight hug. When they were still in the middle of hugging, I saw Rayna mouth out the words;

'_Jealous? _'

I glared at her, and shook my head. I was obviously **not** jealous. Not even half close.

"Night Roxie" Rayna said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and slammed the door at Roxas's face.

I blinked, and a moment passed before I heard the shuffling of feet coming. Roxas was coming my way, very slowly.

Freaking out, because I didn't want to be seen. I backed away, and ran. I didn't know where to run, but I didn't dare look back.

I couldn't go back to my dorm, after being beaten up by Rayna, I had enough of her face.

My mind must have been focused somewhere else, because I stomped on my costumes skirt, and tripped.

"Dammit" I cursed at my skirt, and hurried to get up again.

"_Namine?_" I heard the voice behind me.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" I mumbled to myself, as Roxas came nearer.

"Need a hand?" Roxas asked, sticking his hand out for me to grab.

Reluctantly, and with a scowl, I took his hand and was quickly pulled up.

"Thanks" I said, in a mocking tone, still pissed off at him. Roxas seemed to see the tone in my voice, a hurt expression on his face.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He asked me, and for once I looked into his pretty blue eyes. Oh fudge, what am I saying?

"N-no" I lied, ignoring the hard stare of Roxas. We seemed to be walking, no where in particular, or maybe to Roxas's dorm, I don't know.

"Um...okay. So what were you doing running around? For a second I thought you were some insane girl who escaped from a hospital or something" Roxas asked me. He probably didn't know I was watching him with Rayna, that was a relief.

"Oh...I was just...you know. I was like, racing back to the dance because I forgot my...jacket." I said quickly, sounding casual.

Roxas arched an eyebrow, how can he look so much like Sora when he does that?

"You were running at top speed to get a jacket you forgot at the dance." Roxas said, unconvinced by my terrible lying skills.

"Sure" I added quickly, trying to escape from talking to Roxas. Any minute now, I would some how tell him that I was spying on him and Rayna without knowing how I did.

"I don't remember you wearing a jacket..." Roxas asked, and I mentally pinched my arm for a dumb excuse.

"I...uh...coming Kairi!" I shouted, wincing at how lame it turned out. It was so quiet, that a you could hear a pin drop.

"I didn't hear Kai-" Roxas said, looking at me as if I wasn't sane.

"Gotta go!" I butted in, running away to any direction. I was running so fast, keeping my skirt higher just in case I tripped again. I ran so fast, I don't think Roxas had a chance of catching up.

"I can't go back to my dorm, Rayna's probably going to laugh at me and make stupid remarks about me and Roxas" I told myself, as I stopped runing and paced in small circles. Honestly, I don't ever want to go to my dorm anymore.

Then a flash back went through my mind, and I had a quick idea.

_"Oh and Namine, my dorms empty, I think I told you that earlier, so if you want to get away from Rayna's face, come and live in my dorm" Kairi added._

"Kairi!" I whispered mentally slapping myself for not remembering sooner.

x x x

I was in front of Kairi's dorm, making sure it was seven doors down from mine.

Hesitating, I finally got the guts to go and knock on Kairi's door.

A minute passed, then another minute. Impatiently, I knocked on the door harder, until I was particularly smacking the door. I turned around, and it seemed everyone was asleep.

My guess was that it was maybe three in the morning right now? I turned back to the door, only where was no door.

The thing I was whacking was Kairi's sleepy face. "Stop knocking on **me**, Namine!" Kairi said irritably.

"Oh, s-sorry" I stammered, as Kairi walked back inside her dorm. I took that as a sign to go and come in, so I followed her.

"Alright, whats the deal?" Kairi said, in a grumpy voice.

"Sorry if I woke you up. I was just wondering-" I started.

"If you can come over to sleep in my room because you don't want to see Rayna's skanky face" Kairi finished for me. One hundred percent right, as always.

"Can I?" I asked, looking at Kairi's pajamas, which had stars on them. Then I looked at my costume, dirty, wrinkly, yet pretty in its own way.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Do you actually think I'd say no to my best friend?"

I smiled, "Thanks"

Then it was Kairi's turn to look at my clothes. "Yeah, I'll let you borrow my clothes" Kairi quickly said, before I even asked her. I nodded my head, smile faded.

After putting on Kairi's 'charity' pajamas, I looked into the mirror. I was wearing Kairi's long sleeved pajamas that were blue with green butterflies.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, now I knew why Kairi called them the 'charity' clothes. Her grandma sent those over to her for Christmas, and Kairi never wore it. Of course, being a good friend, Kairi offered to give me her expensive silk-like pajamas, but I refused.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Kairi snorted, as she sleepily took a glance at me.

I nodded in agreement, scratching at the itchy material.

"Well, you can take the empty bed. Goodnight" Kairi yawned, pulling the covers on herself.

"Night" I muttered.

I could hear Kairi's snores a few minutes later, but I hadn't moved from the mirror. I wasn't conceited or anything, the last time I was it was back at highschool.

I just took a small glance at the mirror, and compared myself to Rayna.

My blonde curled hair from the party was slowly faded, but the curls were still at the ends. Rayna's hair was chocolate brown, and naturally curled at the ends. I had plain ocean blue eyes, and yet Rayna had entrancing green eyes. Envy. I always wanted pretty colored eyes, although many told me my eyes were pretty just the way they were. My face was always put into a smile to make myself seem a bit pretty, and Rayna didn't have to smile, she could glare easily and still look like a top model.

I sighed, now I knew how Roxas could like her. I shook my head in disagreement, Roxas wasn't one to fall for looks. Or was he?

I muttered something about Roxas being a lousy two timer, and then pulled the covers of the unoccupied bed. I winced as I jumped onto the bed, but it was as hard and uncomfortable, like jumping into a pile of rocks.

x x x

I was at the beach during the night, I don't know how I got there. I could feel the heavy mist touch my soft cheeks, and I could hear the crashing of waves. I sat on the cold sand, rubbing my hands against my small, bony arms, trying to keep myself warm.

"_Namine!_" Roxas called from a distance, and I turned to look at him. Roxas was standing right in the water, not noticing how cold it was tonight.

"Roxas? What are you doing there?!" I called after him, getting onto my feet.

"_Namine..._" Roxas muttered softly.

Was he calling me toward him?

I felt myself moving toward him, as if I was being controlled. Ignoring the cold in the water, I was walking toward him, Roxas still whispering my name.

When I was only a foot from Roxas, I felt myself drowning. Drowning deeper and deeper, but I could still hear myself breathe softly.

My eyes widened when I saw Rayna's face appear into my mind, and in the water I could still hear her dangerous laugh. "Rayna?" I said softly, surprised that I saw Rayna right in front of my face, standing, as if Rayna was standing on something solid.

Rayna looked at me, still laughing, and I felt myself drowning deeper into the water, Roxas still calling my name.

"_Namine!"_

"**Namine, wake up**!" Kairi shouted into my ear, and my eyes popped open. I was drenched in sweat, and my hair was a complete tumble weed.

"You had a bad dream" Kairi said running a hand through her perfect hair. I blinked for a moment, and sat up properly. I silently pulled myself together, my mind telling myself it was just a dream.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's only five in the morning" Kairi grunted, and I could tell she was irritated on being awake at this time.

"Sorry I woke you up" I muttered pulling the covers off me.

"It's f-f-fine" Kairi yawned.

"You know, since I can't go back to sleep since you were screaming in the middle of the night, lets get dressed and go out for breakfast." Kairi suggested, getting up.

I nodded, "I'd like that"

"So...do you want to go back to your dorm and get your clothes, or do you want to borrow some of mine?" Kairi asked, eyeing her gross looking pajamas I had on.

I thought for a second, "I think I'll get the clothes in my dorm". After borrowing her 'charity' clothes, she hated to know what the casual outfits that Kairi had in store.

"Can I stay in this dorm with you...you know, until everything is solved with Rayna?" I asked Kairi, drumming my fingers against Kairi's nightstand.

Kairi pretended to think, "No, Namine, you can't" she said, voice sarcastic.

I grinned, "Well I'm going to sneak back to my dorm, let's hope that Rayna is a heavy sleeper"

Kairi nodded, "Bring your whole suitcase, since you're staying here"

I nodded.

"Need a hand?" Kairi asked. I remembered thats what Roxas told me last night. I hadn't even told Kairi about spying on him and Rayna.

"Hello?" Kairi asked, waving her hand in my face.

"N-no, thanks though" I lied. Actually, I did need help, incase Rayna was awake.

Before Kairi could say something else, I grabbed my cellphone and dorm keys off Kairi's desk and ran out the door, in the gross pajamas.

x x x

I quietly crept onto my door stuffing the key in the hole. When I heard a click, I grabbed the handle and prayed Rayna wasn't awake.

I opened the door a little, peeked inside, and fortunatly saw Rayna asleep. She was snoring, one arm sticking out of the bed, and she laid on her small stomach. She was snoring loudly, and I had to give a short laugh.

I tip toed into the room, looking around for a suitcase.

I fell onto my knees and looked under my bed, _what_?

There was no suitcase.

I was furious, and Rayna was the answer to my question. I looked around for a few minutes, and I knew Kairi was waiting.

So It seemed I would have to do the impossible, look at Rayna's side of the room.

I silently dug around her room, and then looked at her closet. I quietly opened it, since Rayna was right beside me, and I was praying she wouldn't wake up.

I looked through her closet, and she had a LOT, of clothes. It was a walk in closet, and it seemed like a mini shopping store.

Except I wasn't suppose to look through her clothes, I was suppose to be looking for my suitcase.

So I rummaged through her closet, and she had like a ton of purses.

I snorted in disgust, such a spoiled little princess.

Soon I saw many interesting things, from her collecting **bottle caps**, to **stamps**.

Don't get me wrong, I usually have no problem with people who collect those items it was just that, Rayna wasn't a collecter type of person.

And then Rayna had a journal, where she wrote some of her personal things, perfect for blackmail.

But the last time she had written on these were about two years ago.

Taking advantage at the fact that Rayna wouldn't know because she was asleep, I peeked through her journal.

**Janurary 1st, 2005**

**Dear Journal,**

**It's finally New Years Day! It was so cool cause Yuna got to stay over and party with the rest of the Miller Family** (a/n: Thats Rayna's last name)

**Well, Yuna and I made our resolutions for the new year. Yuna's is to be less skank-ish (like thats possible)**

I snorted, Rayna was a bigger whore too.

**And my resolution is to get the courage to ask the cute guy Roxas out. I mean, he is the only popular guy in the school**

**that isn't head over heels for me. I can't believe such a cutie would be a transfer student from Dorkie Islands. (Destiny Islands)**

I glared when I read the last part.

**Well, when I first met him, I was all flirty-ish, and he still wouldn't give me the time of day! **(there was a mad smiley face here)

**When I finally got the courage to ask him out, he told me he already had a GiRL back at Destiny Islands!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What ever it takes, I WiLL go out with him. I'll keep pestering him till he does.**

**-Rayna. **

I blushed a shade of red, blushing because Roxas **did **keep his promise that he wouldn't go out with any other girl, or red because I was officially pissed at Rayna.

So that was how Rayna played her game, hm?

I shut the journal, not interested in the rest of the crap load she had written on it. Grumbling I through the journal into a pile of clothes.

Kairi's waiting, just get the suitcase and leave.

But then something caught my eye. It was a photograph, and I instantly took it, as if it was going to run away from me.

I studied the picture, and my eyes goggled.

This picture was only taken two days ago the date in the back of the picture, and it looked like it was perfectly hidden, as if she didn't want anyone to see it.

Of course it was Rayna, but she was kissing a guy. A guy I knew.

_Seifer. Seifer Harrison._

x x x

Am I good at making cliffy's or what?!

:D

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my god you guys, it's been six years since I've last updated.

Six. Freaking. Years.

I am so, so, _so_ incredibly sorry to make you guys wait so long while I've been MIA.

And I feel even more horrible to have to say that I'm shutting this account down, and quitting both 'Don't Forget About Us' and 'The Unexpected Lovers'.

Please understand that I've written both stories when I was _twelve _and in my awkward middle school phase. I am now _nineteen_ and starting my second year in college. See how this can be a problem?

No matter how much I wish I could somehow complete these stories for everyone that has been faithfully reading, I just can't. I can't even remember how I originally thought about ending each story, no matter how hard I tried.

And to be _completely_ honest, reading my past works make me cringe a little. It's like opening a book from something you wrote when you were five, to find everything covered with spelling errors, lack of logical sense, and just plain _strange_. I've read some of my old stories, and I couldn't help but to think, '_Really? I wrote this? **I** did?"_

I had actually put writing on the side throughout high school, so I could focus on my studies like the little nerd that I am. But now that high school is over, I finally picked back up on writing and had turned a new leaf over at FictionPress, so I could create my own stories, with my _own _characters.

My writing style has matured a bit, but I hope you guys could still find a trace of the old me in my new works.

Thank you guys so much for the support you guys have given me in the past. Without you guys, I probably would have never thought of picking up a pencil and just _write_ again. If it was possible, I would send all you guys virtual hugs and kisses...aw who am I kidding -sends hugs & kisses-. Please understand why I've made my choice, and support me with any of my future endeavors! :)

Love,

**lxShortyxl** (haha which is funny, considering I went through a major growth spurt and am now one of the tallest girls at my school)

/ I now go by the pen-name** SilentDreamland**, come find me ;3


End file.
